Pride
by baileybijoux
Summary: He looks down at the little girl's face, and that same feeling of pride is overwhelming." George/Izzie friendship. Non-compliant with S5.


AU: I'm sick. And this is what came out of the sickness. Completely disregards the whole fifth season.

* * *

One of George O'Malley's proudest moments was when his resident, Miranda Bailey, named her child after him. William George Bailey-Jones. He never thought in a million years anyone would name their progeny after him, bumbling, humbling George O'Malley. Clumsy, desperate-to-achieve-anything George O'Malley.

Five years later, George feels that pride again. All because he drove Meredith to the hospital. Because he spent all night with her trying to convince her to go to the hospital. I'm one month early, she would say, it's Braxton-Hicks. Denial, he thinks.

He disagrees, and after two hours of sitting there with her in her bed, her water breaks and she freaks and he carries her out to the car. She pages Derek, who is in surgery, and he drives fifteen miles over the speed limit to get to the hospital as fast as possible. Twenty minutes later, Benjamin George Shepherd arrives. All because of Meredith's stubbornness. But Meredith believes that George is the hero in this case, and names her child after him.

Two years after that, it happens again. Callie and Arizona are still together. He knew Callie wanted kids. Ever since they were married he knew. When Arizona decides that she's ready, the first person Callie ran to was George. She's jumping up and down, switching between Spanish and English, and planting kisses all over his face. When she calms down, she asks him. She asks him to be the father figure.

He's completely stunned. Why, he stutters.

And she tells him that she wants her child to have a male figure to look up to, play sports with. He laughs at the "playing sports" notion, but he agrees. Seven months after the conversation, Gabriel George Matteo Robbins-Torres is officially adopted. And Uncle George is officially part of his life.

And when Izzie is pregnant for the third time, he is starting to become tired of all of his friends naming their children after him. He likes that he thinks of him in that way, but he was never a vain person and besides, George isn't a very becoming name anymore. And Izzie would be the one to do it, if this one is a boy.

Her and Alex's little girls are literally on their knees and begging for this one to be a boy. And if it weren't so very ridiculous, Alex would join them. She explains to them that it's not up to her, it's a random choice. Deep inside, however, she wants it to be a boy as well.

George thinks he's the only one who wants it to be a girl.

When he comes over to the Karev house for dinner one night, and after he wrestled around with the girls, and after the girls went to bed, Izzie approaches him. If it's a boy, she says, we'll name him George. And he thought he could say no, but it was Izzie. His cheeks redden and he says that she doesn't have to. But she slaps him on the arm and tells him that he is her best friend and she can name her kid whatever she wants.

Two weeks later, George is riding the elevator with a bouquet of flowers and a small, white teddy bear in his hand. When the doors open and he walks down the hall to Izzie's room, her oldest girl runs out of the room and jumps into his arms. It's a girl, Uncle George, it's a girl, she yells. He smiles, a little triumphantly, and carries her and the gifts into the room.

He sees Izzie with a little pink bundle in her arms, and he sets the gifts down on the table and Izzie's daughter jumps out of his arms. Izzie smiles when she hands the baby to him, and he looks at the precious little face with a curl of blonde hair on the top of her head. He says how beautiful she is, and Izzie agrees. He asks what they named her, and she clears her throat a little. Like she's nervous.

They named her Georgie Danielle. He laughs, and says that she _really _didn't have to name her kid after him. Especially a girl.

Izzie smiles. She says that he's the best friend she's ever had. The only one that stuck around for ten years.

And then he looks down at the little girl's face, and that same feeling of pride is overwhelming.


End file.
